The invention relates generally to pagers.
Pagers are generally worn by a user and allow either one-way or two-way communications. With one-way communication, the user may receive an audible or vibratory indication that someone is trying to reach him or her. Some pagers also allow for messaging so that the user may receive an actual phone number or even a text message. Two-way pagers allow the pager user to send communications to other parties.
Some pagers enable contact through the Internet. A person may access a web site and send a message addressed to a pager by typing a message into the web site and identifying the pager. The message is automatically transmitted to the identified pager.
There are a number of instances where it is very desirable to locate a particular person. It may be advantageous in keeping track of a number of workers to be able to know at any particular time where those workers are. In some cases, it may be desirable for parents to keep track of where their children are. In other cases, it may be a benefit in situations where a person could become lost.
In many of these cases it may be desirable that the user be located without actually telling the user that the user is being located. For example, if the user has disappeared, has been kidnapped, or has been injured, it may be desirable to locate the user even though the user does not or cannot respond to a page. In other cases the user may prefer not to be bothered with location requests.
In accordance with one embodiment, a pager includes a global positioning system receiver and a transceiver. The transceiver is coupled to the receiver to transmit global positioning system coordinates of the receiver.